


The Spider and The Fly

by Velvetis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Massage, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetis/pseuds/Velvetis
Summary: The SHSL Maid notices that Gonta has been having back pain recently and wants to give him a massage to ease his pain. Little does Gonta know that she has a secret she is keeping close to her heart.-A fic to celebrate the Halloween season-





	The Spider and The Fly

“U-um, Gonta doesn’t quite understand. Toujo-san wants to give Gonta something called a massage?”  
The maid nodded firmly as she held a woven basket filled with aromatic oils and scented candles, having Gonta already out of his school uniform and into a navy blue bath robe and his glasses carefully tucked away in the basket. The maid also wanted to give him slippers to bring comfort to his feet, but Gonta simply refused, saying it would only feel restricting.

Gonta isn’t really sure how to feel about wearing so little around a woman, the bathrobe is covering him now, but underneath all he had was his loincloth on. Gonta wasn’t going to lie, it made him somewhat self-conscious. He couldn’t help but harbor a small blush on his face and scratch his nose bashfully.

Gonta was a little surprised by the fact that Kirumi was insistent on doing this, and it isn’t the first time she asked, although he never knew what exactly a message was, but considering the garments he was given, he could only assume that it had something to do with bathing.

But, Gonta didn’t think he smelled funny. He takes baths once every other day as usual, but maybe there’s something the maid smelled that others didn’t he told himself. Those thoughts taken into consideration, it only made him feel like he wasn’t exactly as hygienic as normal gentlemen should be.

“The other day, you were carrying rather heavy luggage to and from your lab, and I noticed that afterwards, you kept rubbing your back because of the strain you put on it. As someone who takes the health of her classmates rather seriously, I will give you a massage to relieve you of the stress on your back as well as your shoulders.” Kirumi said as she curtsied, keeping the contents of the basket perfectly poised as she did so.

She saw that? Gonta didn’t know someone was watching, he was carrying so many bug cages that day that it didn’t even cross his mind. Although it is just as Kirumi said, his back was hurting when he was finished carrying all the larvae specimens to the lab, perhaps he shouldn’t have used his back to lift them. But it was strange, considering how that never happened before, when he lived with his forest family he would lift whole logs to provide shelter for them when it rained, he never had this problem.

“So then a massage is to relieve back pain? Gonta had no idea! What a relief, Gonta was worried that he smelled bad!” Gonta said sheepishly as a gentle smile made its way on to his face.

“Precisely. It is the act of rubbing one’s fingers into muscle tissue to relieve the built up strain on it as well as relieve mental ailments such as anxiety and depression. The aromatic oils were made to relax the patient and preserve a calm mind. The candles are used to preserve a serene atmosphere.” She smiled gently alongside him, pointing to each item as it pertained to the order stated.

What a kind and caring person she is, Gonta thought to himself as he giggled under his breath. If Gonta were a lady, he would strive to be just like her. Mature and refined, much like a gentleman should be. Gonta knew about Kirumi’s maternal instincts for a long time now. It wasn’t like it was uncomfortable, rather it wasn’t something he had growing up with his forest family, not to mention his biological family either. It felt strange, but Gonta could feel a sense of longing deep in himself, albeit unnamed. If he were to describe it, it felt like he was lost.

“Well then, shall we make haste for my lab? I have everything prepared so there’s no need to assist.”

“Yes, we shall! Gonta is grateful that Toujo-san would do this for him! Gonta will make sure to repay her kindness as a gentleman should!” The entomologist beamed.

“Trust me, there will be time for that later.” The maid said under her breath so that Gonta would not here, her face a bit solemn.

And thus, the spider lured the fly into the parlor.

When they arrived, the clarification that Gonta once had seemed to vanish once he saw the maid’s lab.

In the middle of the lab was a massage table with silk maroon cloth draping over it, a table with the same drapery holding a silver casted candle holder. As a matter of fact, the whole room consisted of red, purple and black decorations that were akin to the Victorian period. The curtains were embroidered in gold thread to resemble spider webs, much like the maid’s pinafore.

“Well then, Gonta, if you do not mind, may I ask you remove your bathrobe?” Kirumi asked in a matter of fact tone as she placed the basket on the table.

“E-eh? Oh… um… Gonta is only in his loincloth though. Gonta is a little concerned removing clothing in front of a lady as it is not very gentleman like.”

“Please, do not worry, as a lady I give you full consent to undress in front of me. Besides, you are still covered without the bathrobe so it should be fine. Think of it as being with your forest family again.”

“Like being… with Gonta’s forest family?”

Gonta was torn, Kirumi said it was okay, but it still made him rather uncomfortable. The whole situation was strange to him. The more he looked around the more tense the atmosphere became. But he wanted to respect Kirumi’s generosity. He pondered and pondered over what he was to do for a situation like this and it hit him.

“Well, if Toujo-san doesn’t mind, perhaps she could turn around? Gonta thinks he may be a little nervous so maybe it would help Gonta feel more relaxed.” He said turning towards the maid’s direction, holding the collar of his bathrobe tentatively.

“As you wish.” Kirumi said patiently as she turned around, folding her hands near her waste.

With that Gonta began to remove his bathrobe, unknotting the tie in the front and shuffling it off of his shoulders, removing his arms from the sleeves as he began to fold it into a square. The shuffling much to Kirumi’s surprise was nerve-wracking on her part as well, hearing the fabric slide across skin. She was starting to regret this, taking advantage of Gonta like this was never her intention. But, she needed someone who would be able to withstand it. If she chose someone else, they would most likely die.  
Naturally, she wouldn’t want that for anyone, especially Gonta, someone whose kindness she didn’t deserve. 

But it needs to be done, no matter how much she doesn’t want to. That’s why she set up this whole arrangement, hoping that it would help the situation when the time called for it.

“U-um… ok, Toujo-san can turn around now. Gonta is ready.” Gonta said quietly, holding the folded bathrobe in his hands.

When she turned around, she got more of an eyeful than she was expecting: the large expanse of Gonta’s chest became more defined, the muscles that sculpted his body reflected the dull candle light of the room. Strands of his unruly hair found their way over his shoulders, some only at the clavicle, others reaching his stomach. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

Kirumi brought a hand to her face to conceal the blush that was threaded on her cheeks, she had to admit, Gonta was very blessed to have a body like that. He is quite handsome, she thought idly.

Luckily, Kirumi was able to clear her throat as Gonta scratched his nose, averting his eyes by looking at the floor, a blush clearly visible on his face.

“Very well. Now that the first step is complete, please lay down on the table so I may begin, back facing upwards, with your arms folded, if you would be so kind.”

Gonta nodded bashfully as he made his way to the massage table, his front side laying first on the surface of the silk material as Kirumi walked to his left and removed her black gloves. The maid then proceeded to grab one of the oil tubes and open the cap to release a honeydew aroma in the nearby air, squeezing some of the contents into her hand. Gonta thought idly to himself how nice it smelled.

“Now then, I will proceed to kneel over you to work on your back.”

“E-eh!? K-kneel over? A-as in… on top of Gonta!?” Gonta turned his head to say in a shy voice, quivering in his speech wide eyed in shock.

Kirumi stood there for a minute, taking in how that would look as Gonta stood there awkwardly waiting for an answer.

“It is necessary if I am to relieve the strain on your back as efficiently as possible, my apologies if it seems odd. If it hurts, please do not hesitate to tell me, I will stop immediately.”

Gonta stood there with a red-threaded face, starting to think maybe this wasn’t such a good idea until Kirumi apologized. Other people beforehand must have felt the same way Gonta does now, Kirumi must know that it’s a strange situation, maybe that’s why her hands were shaking, Gonta thought to himself.

“If Toujo-san is sure, then Gonta will allow it. But Gonta is concerned for her as well, she’s shaking, as if she were afraid. Gonta understand, he does look scary, so he apologizes if he scared her.”

“N-no that’s not it! You haven’t done anything wrong Gonta! It’s just, there’s just errands that I remembered and will have to do once this is over.” Kirumi said sheepishly, a rare thing to see.

“Well then, let us begin. Just so you know, whatever happens, I am deeply sorry for all of it.” Kirumi said quietly.

Kirumi began to kneel over Gonta’s masculine form, knees at the sides of his upper legs. Placing her oiled hands on his skin, Gonta flinched a bit from the contact as the maid rubbed into the entomologist’s back, kneading into the peaks and valleys of his musclebound back. With deft hands, she rubbed circles just underneath his shoulder blades, the left hand clockwise, and the right hand counterclockwise to mirror the other.

Gonta wasn’t use to this kind of attention, every time he was around someone he hardly knew, they always looked at him in fear, which he understood, since he acknowledged that his appearance was rather intimidating. But because of it, he was always use to being alone, even when he felt sad that nobody was around. Gonta would be lying if he said being alone didn’t bother him, in fact because he was used to being alone is the very reason why he was a bit of a lonely person. So when people did acknowledge him as humble and worth talking to, he would treasure those bonds all his life.

“Please hold still, I won’t be able to do this properly if you don’t. Your back is rather stiff as it is. Your lymph is rather uncirculated as well so this may take a while.” Kirumi said quietly.

“A-ah, of course. Gonta is sorry.”

Kirumi began to rub circles into Gonta’s shoulders, digging deep into the muscle, unwinding the knots formed from years of manual labor. Without Gonta knowing it, he hummed quietly in response to the motion of the maid’s fingers.

Gonta had to admit, this felt rather nice, blushing slightly as his head laid on his folded arms with the bathrobe used as a makeshift pillow. Soon enough he was starting to relax, to the point where he felt like he could fall asleep, as his eyelids fluttered slowly, nodding off a bit.

The feeling of guilt crept its way back into Kirumi’s mind again, her eyebrows knitted together in hesitation. She knew there was a possibility that she may end up killing him in the process, which would most definitely start the killing game. But if it is for the greater good, than it can’t be helped, she reassured herself and continued her administrations.  
Kirumi proceeded to work on the base of his neck, rubbing her thumbs into the knot present until it came undone, to which Gonta hummed sleepily in approval as her hands traveled lower at the dip in his lower back, kneading two digits per hand into his skin.

Having the knots on his back unwind, Gonta started to feel a haze come over him, his body temperature increasing slightly as his ears started to become pink, and his breath shaky, that was when he realized that he may like this a bit too much.

Kirumi’s hands felt like they were all over him, feeling her fingers press in between each rib and circling around his spinal cord were starting to become too much for the poor boy.  
“Toujo-san… this is starting to feel strange… is this supposed to happen to Gonta?”

Kirumi went back up to Gonta’s neck and started to knead the area around his jugular, which to his surprised, felt very good as she used her index finger to circle around it. Again and again she ghosted over the large man’s neck as his mind became blank, almost as if he were asleep, but not quite there yet. The more she touch his neck, Gonta noticed, the more he nodded off to sleep.

“Toujo-san… Gonta…ah… can’t… mm…” Gonta tried to speak but something held him back, his daze becoming more apparent now as his eyelids started to become heavy.

Gonta in his sleepy haze felt his body go pleasantly numb as he started falling into Kirumi’s spell. That is until he felt her lips on his neck and jumped, a loud squeak coming from the inner part of his vocal cords, that hazy feeling now gone and having full clarity over his mind. He turned his body around to see Kirumi who was wide eyed in fear, holding her hands over her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

“H-huh!? Toujo-san!? W-why did…?” Gonta fumbled as his face became red, covering his neck.

As Gonta words escaped him, the maid started to sob from the guilt and lucidity that was given back to her. A part of her is relieved that she was able to stop, but now Gonta is afraid and uncomfortable. Nothing could get her out of this situation now, not after what she was about to do as her hair fell over her eyes.

“Please forgive me… I don’t have an excuse for this… I… I couldn’t help it…”

Gonta was more concerned than afraid. Confused definitely, but as a gentleman he wanted to make sure that Kirumi is okay.

“Toujo-san what happened!? Gonta started to feel relaxed and started feeling strange too. He thought he was imagining things and then Toujo-san kissed Gonta and he got very surprised. He doesn’t understand how that happened, but Gonta knows it wasn’t normal. Is there something Gonta doesn’t know?”

For a second, Gonta saw something shining from Kirumi’s mouth, which caught his attention.

“Toujo-san… what are those?”

Flinching at the question, Kirumi covered her mouth tightly so he wouldn’t able to see.

“Toujo-san, it’s okay! Gonta isn’t upset! He just wants to know. Gonta didn’t do anything to hurt her, did he? If he did, then he is really sorry!”

“N-no… Gonta, it’s not you who’s at fault here. The person to blame in all of this is me.” Kirumi said slightly muffled through her hands.

“What does Toujo-san mean?”

A moment of silence passed between them, until Kirumi removed her hands from her mouth and averted her eyes, to which Gonta was surprised to see the two sharp fangs visible from her quivering lips. Gonta knew for a fact those weren’t there before. Her fangs spanned to her bottom lip, her eyes a bit more feral than when he saw them last: slit pupils and smoldering red eyes, pitch-black circles around her eyes. After everything seen, the entomologist couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

“I look horrifying, don’t I? You already know these aren’t part of the face I show to people. You go on to say how people are afraid of you because of how you look. Well, to put it into perspective, I would say that I’m more terrifying than you could ever be Gonta, in more ways than one.” She said darkly.

She removed herself from Gonta, sitting at the edge of the message table, hands folded at the waist, breathing out a sigh as she turned her gaze to the woven basket on the table.

“When I said I wanted to give you a massage for your back pain, it was only partially true. I used that as an excuse to have my way with you. The massage was actually a technique I use to put my victims to sleep, so they won’t feel any pain afterwards. When that happens, well… I use my fangs to bite into the flesh of someone’s neck and drink their blood. I think you have a good idea what I’m leading up to.”

“Drink their blood…? Like a leech?” Gonta asked, hoisting himself up with his elbows.

Kirumi rose from her seat to stand before the table, hands visibly clenched.

“Something akin to that: I am what most call a vampire. Vampires were believed to have gone extinct hundreds of years ago. But they still managed to preserve the species. It is our blessing and our curse: we are able to outlive humans five times their average lifespan, but with it, we are forced to drink the blood of humans, sometimes killing them in the process. For me especially, none of my victims ever lived.”

Gonta reacted to that perhaps a bit too unorthodox to that last part, but none the less he still wanted to ask.

“Toujo-san has killed people before? How… how many?”

Once again the silence swept the velvet room for a few brief moments, but Kirumi found it in herself to answer the entomologist.

“It depends mainly on the scenario: You see, when I drink blood, I don’t know when to get enough of it. It’s as if I’m in my own personal trance. And when I “wake up”, I find my targets dead on the floor. I tried using blood packs before, but they were never enough from what my unit has told me. There were some instances where they were there to prevent any deaths. Sometimes they were not… and I made sure to list every person I killed to remember them when they were alive. Overall, I killed twelve people after I became a full-grown vampire, and that was all in the span of six years.”

Gonta just stood there, trying to take this all in. He did hear about them before, from Korekiyo. The folklore specialist had everyone in a circle that night just outside the dorms, saying how vampires need blood so they can live. Knowing that, Gonta realized that Kirumi must have gone through turmoil over this, realizing she didn’t want to do any of this made him feel bad for questioning her methods.

“Pitiful, right? Having to use humans as a resource just to survive. What’s worse is that I tried to do the same thing to you. I was forcing myself to see you as my next meal, like a prime steak on display, salivating over your form, like some gourmet about to do a fucking food critique!”

With that said, she kicked the table of oils and candles down with abnormal force, creating a rather loud noise, which startled Gonta a bit. Not long after though, she fell to her knees crying, continuously slamming her fists into the ground.

“What is wrong with me!? I tried to kill you to satiate my own hunger! Even if I had second thoughts about it, I still tried to carry it out! I baited you here, prepared everything in advance, knowing there was a possibility I could have started the killing game if things didn’t go well. But I wanted to hold onto hope! I thought to myself, maybe he’ll be the one to live, maybe I won’t kill anyone this time! Maybe I can finally control my urges without someone having to help me! I mean, I’ve never drunk anyone’s blood with a body like yours before, Gonta.” Kirumi said with a small level of animosity.

Gonta laid on the massage table with nothing but concern for the maid’s well-being. Gonta may not be very intelligent, but he knows when someone did something on accident. It’s not like Kirumi wanted to do this to anyone, she can’t control herself most of the time, but it’s not her fault. From what Korekiyo said during his ghost stories, vampires, especially in adolescent years, have a difficult time honing their senses by what mythological text reads.

“I thought to myself, maybe someone with a different body size could work. But who am I kidding!? Of course it wouldn’t work… every single one died. What made me think you would be any different?”

Gonta pondered in his head what to do as a gentleman in a situation like this when an idea came to his mind, hoping that Kirumi will go along with it.

“Gonta thinks… Toujo-san should do it.”

Kirumi turned around, eyes tearstained with shock of the idea, questioning if Gonta knew what he just said just now. Gonta removed himself from the massage table and kneeled next to the maid with a gentle smile on his face.

“Toujo-san needs blood in order for her to live, right? So Gonta will allow her to drink his blood! Gonta is pretty strong, so he should be okay! As a gentleman, Gonta will be there for his friend, so feel free to drink, Toujo-san.”

Kirumi sat there, agape at his suggestion, even when she discussed everything to him, he still wants to go along with it. She thought of two solutions, one being that he was stupid, and the other being that he was too kind for his own good.

“But… what if you die? If that happens, then drinking your blood will be pointless. I will start the killing game and be executed, or if I’m not caught, everyone else will die. Are you sure you want to risk that Gonta?”

“Gonta thinks if the situation gets out of hand then Gonta will do the job himself. That way Toujo-san won’t have to be executed.”

Kirumi pondered the validity of that idea for bit until Gonta held her in a warm embrace, something she really, REALLY, is not used to. But for right now, it felt nice, being held like this, she thought to herself, even though he was half-naked.

“If Gonta dies, Gonta wants to say before he does, he’s glad that he met Toujo-san.”

The words acted like a bullet to her heartstrings. She sat there, pondering over it before she finally nodded her head in response.

“… Alright. But be warned, when my fangs penetrate the skin, they secrete a substance that makes the person feel… bubbly. When that happens, your body may react in a way that puts you in a state where you lose your sense of judgement. I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible. But, keeping that in mind, if I get out of hand, do whatever you must to stop me, I won’t hold it against you.”

Gonta nodded firmly as he bared his neck out for Kirumi. She began to loom over him, kneeling upright to be in equal distance with his neck. Baring her fangs once more, her lips hovered over him and kissed him gently.

“You’re very sweet Gonta. If you ever find someone you love with all your heart, I’m sure you’ll make them very happy.” Kirumi said softly into his skin.

With that, Kirumi used her fangs to bite into the soft flesh of Gonta’s neck, the entomologist wincing slightly from the pain. He heard faint gulping sounds coming from the maid as she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling the muscle come into contact with her fingers. As she gulped down Gonta’s blood, she noted how sweet it tasted as it entered her mouth and onto her taste buds.

Gonta suddenly felt the bubbly sensation that Kirumi mentioned earlier. If Gonta could describe it, it felt as though something pleasant was crawling its way up his back and his chest. He noticed his chest in particular was starting to feel a bit sensitive, even more so when Kirumi’s chest came into contact with his. Gonta’s thoughts started to become rather abstract. He was reminded of how spiders bite their prey to put them to sleep before eating them for nourishment. Gonta wants all bugs to get along with each other, but he understood the survival part of it: if the spiders didn’t eat then they would die.

Maybe all this time, Gonta had an idea that he was being snared into Kirumi’s web, waiting for her for this moment. Gonta is ashamed, but he always liked the idea of being close to someone like this. Being embraced by Kirumi, their bodies touching like this, gave Gonta a warm feeling that he couldn’t name.

Aside from Kirumi’s fangs, the attention that his neck was receiving felt nice, too nice. Gonta’s lips quivered as he felt the maid’s tongue beyond her lips, lapping the blood as she continued to drink, the gulping sounds ringing inside of the entomologist’s head. His thoughts, to his surprise were starting to become more based around Kirumi. He noted how good she smelled and how soft her hands were, and pretty soon those two things started overflowing his senses as he held the maid closer, tighter, and began to take in her touch, her scent, his face pink and dazed as his breath got shaky.

“T-Toujo…san… ngh… Gonta… feels weird… he… ah…” Gonta mumbled.

Gonta wasn’t going to lie to himself, everything about this felt good to him. He gasped as Kirumi placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him in place, the gulping becoming quiet slurping. In an involuntary reaction, Gonta couldn’t hold it anymore as he passed out from the blood loss.

“Ki… Kirumi…”

The whisper of her name caught her off guard and back to her lucidity, unlatching her fangs from Gonta’s neck as his form leaned forward limp. Her fangs retracted as her face got red, holding Gonta’s figure upright so he wouldn’t fall. She immediately checked for a pulse, and to her relief, his heartbeat was normal. On that note, Kirumi realized she wasn’t hungry anymore, noticing her stomach wasn’t growling anymore. She looked at Gonta red faced from him calling out her name, but fortunately because of that she was able to stop. Perhaps that was his way of stopping her, she thought. She smiled gently and lifted his figure, putting him on the massage table and covering him up with silken blankets.

Finally, she found someone who could bring her back to her senses, she thought as she placed a kiss on Gonta’s forehead, his sleeping form snoring softly, chest rising and falling slowly with each tranquil breath he took.

The next morning, Gonta woke up to find himself in Kirumi’s lab with blankets on him. He turned on his side and noticed that the table that the maid knocked over last night was back on its four legs, the woven basket of oils and the candlestick was replaced with breakfast items such as an omelet with rice on the side, and a small plate of blueberry muffins next to it. In front of the prepared food was Gonta’s glasses, and his clothes with a note on top of it. Gonta grabbed the note and read it, stating how grateful Kirumi was to him, and made him breakfast to form his blood cells faster. With that, Gonta smiled gently, scratching his nose in silence.

Finishing his breakfast and getting into his clothes, Gonta searched for Kirumi to see if she was okay, to find her next to his lab. She was shutting the door behind her, and noticed the entomologist, blushing slightly as she averted her eyes.

“I-I… I made sure that the larvae in the cages were attended to while you were sleeping. They’re rather healthy, they have someone kind watching over them.” She said as professional as possible, trying not to stutter, walking from the door to stand closer to Gonta.

“O-oh. Gonta is very grateful! Thank you!”

Kirumi bit her lips for a moment and finally got the courage to talk again.

“You… you were able to stop me. Thank you… for believing in me. Um… and I don’t know what else to say other than that.”

“As a gentleman, Gonta must always believe in his friends. He wanted to prove to Toujo-san that he wasn’t afraid of her, but rather concerned. Believing in friends is the first step to getting out of the killing game, he thinks. But Gonta think to himself, if he can’t be there for Toujo-san, than he failed not only as a gentleman, but as a friend. So, Gonta is glad that you are alright.”

“Yes, thank you Gonta, for accepting me.” The maid said with a warm smile on her face, to which Gonta blushed slightly from.

“Oh, if Gonta may ask, what was it exactly that he did to make Toujo-san stop? He doesn’t remember much from when she bit him, so Gonta is a little curious.”

Kirumi’s face lit up a bright pink, trying to keep her calm composure as she cleared her throat.

“That is something that I cannot tell you I’m afraid. It’s probably best that you don’t know.” She said as she walked away quickly.

“E-eh!? Wait, Toujo-san, what did Gonta do!? Did he punch her by accident!? Gonta is very concerned now! Please tell Gonta!”

And thus the Spider and the Fly came to terms in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly written because I wanted to make a vampire Kirumi and since the tale goes so well with this I made it the title too. I didn't want to write it smutty so it's a little more friendly so I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
